


Darkness inside the human's soul.

by Marie_Zv



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Zv/pseuds/Marie_Zv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about Demon Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness inside the human's soul.

The death of close people always difficult to live through. Especially, if you've only one. Recently Sam had stayed really alone because his brother was killed by Metatron. He saw it, he had taken his body on own arms and put on his bed. He drank a lot, but when junior Winchester returned to his room, Dean's body had just disappeared. And little brother began to look for Dean. He called many of demons, asked them about his brother and killed after. Sam didn't want to believe that one of the best hunters on supernatural things became a monster. 

Winchester called Crowley but the King of hell said that "they are the best friends now" instead of: "what really had happened to Dean". Soon, he changed his mind because Sam's brother didn't play by Crowley's rules. The older Winchester had been drinking, dancing, singing and flirting with girls every days and had done a lot of stuffs whatever he wanted to do instead of he should have done and had broken the King's orders. Also he didn't listen that Crowley said.

When Sam got his brother back, he had done that he should have done. Dean told him a lot of hurt things about their family but Sam didn't listen his speech and hunter just had continued to do his work. And soon Dean was cured from demon's side. After that, they worked together again and told about those things.

**Author's Note:**

> 27th Nov'14.


End file.
